Electronic medical record systems can facilitate storage and management of patient medical data and other forms of electronic medical records. Electronic medical record systems are sometimes operated privately by individual healthcare organizations. As an example, a hospital, a small physicians' practice group, and a pharmacy may each operate separate electronic medical record systems for their respective uses. Recently, some healthcare organizations have transitioned from paper-based medical record systems to electronic medical records as a long-term cost-savings measure, to comply with government regulations and incentives, to reduce paper clutter, and to provide improved patient services.